


Galaxy

by Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo/pseuds/Katerina_Hummel_Di_Angelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Mi ha fatto pensare a te."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122266) by [ElvenAvari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari). 



Il campanello accanto alla porta suonò mentre Alec entrava. Era strano trovarsi in un luogo mondano senza essere invisibile. Guardandosi attorno, tutto sembrava esattamente come la sera precedente, quando erano arrivati fin lì seguendo tracce di un demone. Gli anelli scintillavano sotto la luce alla sua sinistra, i braccialetti e gli orecchini erano nella nella vetrinetta a destra. Le collane erano allineate in esposizione sugli scaffali lungo le pareti, ma ad Alec interessava solo la vetrinetta in fondo al negozio.

Era buio quando erano stati lì la sera prima, ma un set di collane sul fondo aveva attirato la sua attenzione. I ciondoli brillavano. Quell’effetto gli aveva ricordato le scintille che provenivano dalle mani di Magnus quando compiva una magia. Lo shadowhunter si era quindi segnato l’indirizzo del negozio per potervi tornare, ed ora eccolo lì.

“Posso aiutarla?”

Alec alzò lo sguardo dalla collana che stava fissando. Una donna di mezza età gli sorrise dall'altra parte del bancone. Anche essere  _ volutamente _ approcciati da un mondano era bizzarro. Fece del suo meglio per sorridere.

“Um, sì, salve. Sono interessato a queste… collane con effetto galassia? A quella blu, in particolare.”

La donna sorrise mentre apriva la vetrina e tirava fuori il piccolo espositore con su la collana. “Queste sono fatte completamente a mano e il venditore usa una sostanza chimica particolare che fa brillare il ciondolo al buio. 

“Ho notato” disse il ragazzo.

“Scusi?” Ora la donna lo guardava in modo strano.

Il ragazzó si affrettò a correggersi. “C'è un  cartellino nella vetrina che dice che brillano.”

“Oh, già.”

“Quindi, quanto è?” chiese Alec. Prese tra le dita la collana che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. La pietra blu era al centro di una mezzaluna e delle stelline aumentavano l'effetto galassia.

“200 dollari” rispose lei.

Lo shadowhunter tirò fuori il portafoglio e prese i soldi contati. “Può metterla in una scatola, per favore?”

“Certamente.”

Il ragazzo uscì pochi istanti dopo con la scatolina contenente la collana in una borsetta. Magnus non c'era, quando rientrò al loft, ma se l'era aspettato. Lo stregone era stato chiamato per una questione importante poco prima che lui uscisse per andare in gioielleria. AMise la scatola sul tavolo, di fianco al piatto al posto in cui di solito si sedeva Magnus, quando mangiavano assieme. Era indeciso sull’aprire la scatola, così che lo stregone l'avrebbe vista appena entrato, ma optó per la sorpresa, che gli sarebbe piaciuta di più.

_ Sto arrivando _ _._ Ricevette il messaggio di Magnus e aspettò di vedere se avrebbe avuto abbastanza energia per aprire un portale. Quando capì che non l'avrebbe fatto, tirò fuori dal frigo gli hamburger surgelati e cominciò a cucinare.

Lo shadowhunter aveva appena messo in tavola l'insalata e la scodella di pasta, quando Magnus entrò. Andò dritto verso il divano, ma il suo ragazzo lo fermò e lo spinse verso il suo posto a tavola. “Cena, doccia, nanna” disse.

“Ha un profumo fantastico, tesoro” mormorò lui, riempiendosi il piatto. Solo quando ebbe mangiato metà della prima portata, notò la scatolina sul tavolo. Sbattè le palpebre, poi guardò Alec. “Questo cos'è?”

Lo shadowhunter sentì il viso scaldarsi. “Mi ha fatto pensare pensare a te.”

Magnus sorrise, si sporse e lo baciò sulla guancia. “Ti amo.”

 

**Ecco la collana:**


End file.
